dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Woman Vol 4 20
She has come to either watch her do it, or to do it in her stead. While Diana lunges at Artemis, Zola rushes into the living room with Zeke, and begs Hera and War for help. It is Lennox though, who takes the child from her, assuring her that his stone body makes him the best protector. As they escape, War comments that the child is hardly worth all of this effort. As they fight, Artemis challenges Diana to remove her Bracelets of Submission, but the Amazon refuses, explaining that she must wear them in order to contain her power, for the sake of the innocent mortals. As Artemis' power brings destruction to the streets of London, Lennox rushes Hera, Zola, and Zeke down into the tube, annoyed that once again, he is stuck playing nursemaid. Artemis continues to goad Diana into using the full extent of her power, as the Amazon loops her Lasso around her. Rather than use her own power against Artemis, she uses the lasso to reverse the moon goddess' power against her, channelling her momentum. She swings Artemis hard into the ground, disorienting her. Collapsed on the ground, Artemis warns Diana that failure to use the power she was given is the same as abusing it, and if she tries to contain it, it will explode in her face. Angrily, Diana prepares to hammer her fist into Artemis' skull, when War prevents her. He points out that Zola ran away with Zeke, and if more gods or goddesses are seeking the boy, she must go and find them. As Diana flies off, War remarks that Artemis isn't the god that Diana needs to kill. Grumpily, War returns to Olympus with Artemis in his arms, and dumps her at Apollo's feet. Poseidon laughs, pointing out that so long as Olympus is tearing itself apart from within, its true conqueror will be spared having to exert any effort. He explains that because Zeus is truly gone, the First Born has returned. He means not only to take the throne, but also, their lives - and he cannot be stopped. Lennox hopes to lead Zola and Hera to his flat in London, when he has an uncomfortable premonition that someone is watching them. Rounding the next corner, they are surprised to come face to face with Cassandra and the First Born. Cassandra introduces herself as Lennox's younger sister, while Hera recognizes her first born child - the one thought to have been lost to her forever. Cassandra points out that it's no wonder Zola seems uncomfortable, given what Lennox did to her. He had torn her throat out aft she commanded forty people to kill each other. The First Born tires of their words, and Lennox obliges him, passing the child to Zola, and preparing for a fight. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Villains: * ** ** ** * * Other Characters: ** Locations: * * ** ** ** ** The Tube Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}